NSFW 30 Days -Witcher Style
by NexandaTora
Summary: Well here I go trying to write something for each one of the different days but won't be written in a day. I like to take my time. Geralt/Yennefer Shipping purely here. Orginaly posted on AO3 - Reviews are very much welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often he came back home but when he did she made sure to have her way with him. Yennefer had been waiting for some time now, for Geralt to come back from his little outing, well not so little really.

He had left about a month or so to go and do some jobs in the area and he was due back any moment. He was the one responsible for keeping the monster population under control since his mostly-early retirement. He always made sure not to travel too far so he would be able to return at any point that he wanted to… or for Yen to send a raven in which would have him requested to be home.

Still it was in the mid of the summer in Toussaint and Yennefer found herself naked sprawled over both her own and his side of the bed. Missing his strong scent she pulled his pillow close, as her magic constantly fluttered a fan by her side of the bed to keep herself cool with the window open.

It wasn't till the bed dip slightly did she notice that someone was getting into the bed with her. She slowly opened her eyes and make sure to groan loud enough to show that the other person had woken her up.

"Sorry" A low grumble came from a very heavy and muscular figure. "Go back to sleep Yen" he continued to address her, by which time she finally made the connection that it was indeed Geralt that was climbing back into bed with her.

She shuffled out of the way slightly and letting go of his pillow to which he could re-adjust into a more comfortable position for himself before shuffling into the bed more. As he continued to move, this moved the bed which Yen continued to groan in complaint at the fact he was moving it so much… Maybe they should get a new frame. With the way it continued to creak it didn't sound too healthy.

Once he knew he was comfortable he turned to lie on hand under his own pillow and the other to drape over she smooth skin. It wasn't until she felt his 'Little Wolf', as he liked to call it, press into her backside slightly, that she noticed he didn't get in wearing at least his underwear.

She entwined her fingers in with his larger fingers as they both began to settle but now bemore more alert she couldn't help but ask. "You not wearing clothes?" He was normally the type of man to do so, even in all weathers.

"Too warm, now sleep Yen" He grumbled as he leaned forward to gently kiss at the back of her neck as he cuddled up tighter to spoon her as much as he could against her, without being too unbearably hot.

Though what did help was that he had one leg out of the quilt and another under while his top half was also bare to feel the soft fan of paper continued to try and keep the pair cool.

"Sweet dreams" She muttered but smiled as she quickly drifted to sleep.

"Love you too Yen" he whispered back once he felt her breathing even out.

Although he would never say it out loud-not that he ever needed too with her reading his mind every so often-, he always made sure to say it when he was sleeping, after all event Yen knew what he was like. Even if he didn't show it, she knew he cared and he was thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Once morning came, Geralt was the one to wake up first and with that he gave a small smile. He wasn't normally the one to wake up first so he took this moment to lean back gently, not to disturb her before taking a glance over her stunning beauty.

Over the course of the night her ability to keep the magic of the papers stopped and they fluttered to the floor, while she lay with one arm under her pillow. Her legs much like his, one in and one out but at least she was more modest than him even in her sleep as she had the quilt lied over her hips, just enough to cover some of her more important parts, he enjoyed.

Starting with her head he chuckled as he gently ran a hand over a small spot on her chin. She would normally cover it with makeup or something to give her the fully perfect look but in these rare moments he liked to just gaze on all the little things he loved so much.

He took in how crooked to his perfect eyes her shoulders still were even after all the years. Her cheekbones stood out proud as ever and how slightly one eyebrow was bigger than the other.

She didn't smell much of the Lilac and Gooseberries she was so famous for right now, but something all the more… The only real way he could describe it was Yennefer. The smell was that of her and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Or maybe one thing if he absolutely had to choose, but then again neither of them had the best of morning breath, he might change that about her but it was something minor which he didn't mind.

Though while asleep he couldn't gaze into her penetrating violet eyes, but he did gently rub his callous thumb over her slightly receded chin.

He chuckled more mentally as he them moved to her slightly crooked lips but oh so soft to the touch and amazing to kiss…

'Hmm' He more mumbled to himself as he leaned in looking for that early more steal kiss. He leaned forward-

And was promptly greeted by her eyes flying open and a hand to his mouth, the look of you disturbed me you might pay for it later- I'm too sleepy to decide.

So instead he opted to smile against her hand and kiss that instead. "Good morning" He greeted.

"Good Morning Geralt" he was greeted back with before her body promptly leaving, to sit up to steach. "How did you sleep?" She questioned turning her head to him.

Following her lead he moved across the bed to straddle her him and cuddle against the back of her. "I slept wonderfully thank you… Sorry to disturb you last night" He mumbled as he lied delicate kisses against the top of her spine.

"It's quite alright, but you know the rules-"

"Aye aye Yen" He groaned before reluctantly turning and getting off the best to move to the bathroom. Sighing he looked into mirror and grinned taking his hair out and shaking his head to let his hair flow. He could hear her approach as she took up some space next to him grabbing her own brush as he did the same.

It wasn't until they were both finished till he turned to her and smiled to show off his good worth. "Hmm good boy" She winked before leaning up to give him a kiss.

"You know we're still naked right?" He commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close, his morning wood still very much evident.

"Does it look like I care?" She questioned as wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a slower more passionate kiss rather than just a quick one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, no" Geralt replied as he held her in his arms once he finished the kiss. "How long has it been since we first met?" He suddenly questioned as he looked deep into her eyes.

Confusion took her back a bit before humming in thought. "Must be at least 10? Perhaps 20, I tend to lose count after so long," she muttered as she leaned into his embrace to listen to his slow heart. Very rarely she would ever hear it race, and even then it was when he lost control of most of himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied quietly as she gently started to trace the many scars over his chest, losing herself in her own thoughts.

"Though I have to say, what brought this on?" she questioned, as she soon leaned back to pat at his chest, leaving the bathroom to go and brush her hair.

He took a moment to wash his face as he looked in the mirror, and looked over himself and his beard. "I went to the town where we met, they have mostly rebuilt it since then, of course, but it just brought back some… fond memories." He chuckled about that before using a small pair of scissors to trim his beard instead of shaving it.

"I see~ Never took you for the type to do such a thing," she commented as she watched him in her own mirror, sitting down on the end of the bed once he finally had some underwear on.

"I normally don't, but I felt like it. Hasn't changed too much to be honest, though I have to say, some of the people remembered me… Remembered how I fought against the guards back then. Under your spell" He muttered slightly sourly at that.

"Still sour, sweetheart?" She smirked and chuckled before putting down her tortoise shell brush. Turning she leaned on a elbow of hers still clearly taking him all in. "Don't be, at least you're here now of your own free will, instead of the Djinn or myself… Then again, I have to say, if I could then I wouldn't have chosen that dusty rubble."

Smirking and raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms. "Says the one who kissed me first, as I recall it. Then again, there's been worse. Could've have been muddy, or people around. At least it was quiet with just the pair of us. No one to hear your cries." He chuckled as the sorceress went slightly pink.

"Oh, please, you felt the attraction just as bad as I did. Not only that, but I seem to recall that you enjoyed it too. With the way you looked into my eyes, you were as scared as a little lamb, but I think we both knew that even before then there was a spark. After all, the banter was enjoyable in the bathroom as you explained your story, and you did bring me the apple juice," she mused. She got up, still very naked, and loomed over him as her soft hand still and will always continue to explore his body, its ever changing landscape of scars and battle won and lost.

"Even now I wonder," she continued softly, "why you chose me. You… can still see all my flaws of who I was. Who I am… And yet, you still did that for me, and in spite of the Djinn, here we are." She sighed softly as she gazed down upon him.

"Yeah, and not only that." He grinned as he picked her up to pull her back onto the bed, laughing lightly. "I think we're stronger together, and although the wish had broken, I don't think I would have changed anything for the world, because nothing had changed." He continued speaking, bringing her close, wanting to protect her with everything he had. "The wish kept us bound as where we could have lost contact and I have no idea who or what I could be doing right now without this connection… But there's nowhere else I'd rather be," he stated firmly. However, he frowned as he felt Yennefer's form shake with laughter.

"Geralt, are you so sure about that? I'm sure Triss would like to be me right now, I know you like those redheads." She smirked, tapping him on his nose playfully before sitting up.

"Yen," he groaned, as he tried to pull her back towards him, "I thought we agreed not to bring that subject back up."

"We both know that won't happen. Please, Geralt, let me go so that we can actually do something. I have some things I want to do today," she stated, unwrapping herself to get dressed.

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward after her, sparing no time to look elsewhere. "And who might this be?"

"My books, if you must know. Now go, get breakfast done, these spells won't be taught themselves," She stated, waving him off and making her way downstairs.

"Mhmm, wouldn't change it for the world," he muttered with a groan, before getting dressed himself to do as he was told.

-*-*-*

Reviews would be greatly welcomed! 3 To make improvements or perhaps if you're enjoying the story!


End file.
